Yugioh GX Generation 3: Academy in Darkness
by Writer of Fate
Summary: Duel Academy has new recruits, and in the year 2400, anything can happen. Watch as Leon Wolfbane and friends duel their way to the top and fight the ugly and wicked forces of evil.


Chapter One:

A Concept of Individuality

Leon Wolfbane was a cocky, independent duelist. He had blue hair that matched his vibrant blue eyes. He was constantly participating in sports so he was usually in shape most of the time. Most people at Duel Academy saw him as a Slifer Dormed nusance, others in the Slifer Red Dorm thought him as the "God of the Red". Nevertheless, Leon had friends. He usually treated his friends with more respect than other students. It was Thursday and Leon had his more hated class, Duel Functions. It was taught by the infamous Professor William Latoma. Leon and Latoma hated each other. Leon walked over to Professor Latoma's class with his friend Martel Andrews. Martel was a bit shorter and a bit chubbier than Leon, but nevertheless, Martel looked up to Leon like a brother.

Leon took his seat and Professor Latoma walked in the classroom with some books and a stack of paper in his hand. He looked at Leon with disgust, and Leon looked at him with a look of displeasure. Martel took a seat by Leon and soon, the others joined them for class. Professor Latoma was lecturing about Chains today. When the bell rung, the professor wrote "Lesson 3: Chains" on the board.

"Good morning, class!" said Professor Latoma to the attentive class.

"Good morning, Professor." The class said with a dull voice.

"Today we'll be learning about chains. Mr. Wolfbane, can you tell us what a chain is?" said Professor Latoma, smiling evilly while looking at Leon.

" A chain is a response to the activation of a card. Chains are very important to some decks, like the Chain Strike deck…" said Leon.

"… that you will be facing Mr. Wolfbane." Said Professor Latoma sinisterly.

"So, who am I facing?" asked Leon anxiously.

"You'll be facing Harold Stanford. Any questions?" asked Professor Latoma. Leon shook his head in disgust. Harold Stanford was considered the best freshman duelist. No one knew his real deck type, but Leon was going to prove that he's not as good as everyone thought he was. Leon got a duel disk from Professor Latoma's rack, inserted his deck, and Harold followed suit. Harold had on a blue version of Aster Phoenix's clothes. He inserted the deck Professor Latoma gave him into the duel disk and drew five cards. Leon followed suit and then smiled.

"Good luck, mate!" said Harold

"Whatever, let's start!" said Leon rudely.

"DUEL!" yelled both of them.

Leon: 4000

Harold: 4000

"I'll begin the duel with my Dark Dragon's Knight (1600/1400) in attack mode! Let's see what you got!" played Leon. A knight in a draconic looking armor appeared ready for battle. Harold drew a card and analyzed his hand.

"Nice opening move, but I'll play Blast Asmodian (1000/300). Next, I'll use my Tremendous Fire spell card, which means you lose 1000 points and I lose 500! But wait, there's more, I use Chain Strike! This means that when a chain is created, I can use this card to make you lose 400 points per card that was involved in the chain. This means you lose 800 points! Then, Blast Asmodian makes sure you lose 500 points every time a chain is activated, which means you lose 2300 in total!" played Harold. A fat man with bombs appeared on the field. Then, fire surrounded Leon and then Leon was hit with flaming chains. Then, a bomb was thrown at him, knocking his down and taking away over half of his life points.

Leon: 1700

Harold: 3500

"Class, as you see, Harold used Chains in a deck we call the Chain Burn! He took over half of Leon's points as you can see." Said Professor Latoma. Leon got up and heard Harold end his turn.

"I'll play my Dark Dragon's Lancer (1800/1000) in attack mode! Next, I'll destroy your Asmodian with my Warrior! Dragon's Slash Attack!" played Leon. A lancer with the same armor as the warrior appeared. The warrior then jumped up and slashed the fat bomber in half.

Harold: 3100

"Lancer, attack Harold directly!" played Leon. The lancer jumped up and thrusted Harold on the ground, dropping his life points drastically.

Harold: 1300

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" ended Leon quickly. Harold drew a card and then began his move.

"I'll tribute both of your monsters for Lava Golem in defense mode! (3000/2500). Next, I'll place Level Limit – Area B! This makes sure all level 4 or higher monsters stay in defense mode. Next, I'll play Hinotama, which means you lose 500 more points! Then I'll end my turn!" played Harold. A big giant mass of lava appeared in place of Leon's two warriors. The lava mass captured Leon in a cage and then Leon screamed for help. Then meteors began hitting the cage, twirling it around and causing Leon more damage.

Leon: 1200

Leon drew a card and then the heat intensified. Lava hit the cage and began to melt. Leon lost more life points and wondered what was going on.

"As you can see class, Leon lost 1000 life points because of the Lava Golem. This dropped his life points to 200. Can someone tell me what will happen next turn provided Lava Golem will be on the field." Said the Professor. Leon thought to himself, _What nerve! I'm sitting here melting away in a duel while some class I trying to figure out what's not going to happen to me next turn! What in the hell kind of teacher is this!_

Many people raised their hands but he called on a girl from the Ra Yellow Dorm. Ever since Jaden and company left the academy, they built a Slifer and Ra yellow Girls Dorm. This was because that many people thought that just a Obelisk Blue girls dorm wasn't fair. The girl stood up and he said, "Yes, Ms. Ludria Martin. Answer the question."

"Leon will lose the duel because he doesn't have enough life points to win the duel. Furthermore, he could tribute the Golem or destroy it for he won't lose life points." Answered Ludria. The Professor said that her answer was correct and the duel continued.

"I'll tribute my monster for the almighty, Dark Dragon's Leader (2000/1600) Next, I'll equip it with Dark Dragon's Blade! This increases its attack by 500! (2500 ATK). Now, destroy Harold's life points!" played Leon. A captain dressed in a formal armor appeared. Then, a large sword appeared in his hand. Then, a dark energy rose from the sword and rushed towards Howard, ending the duel.

Howard: 0

Howard took off the Duel Disk and threw it to the Professor. Latoma grimaced at the fact that Leon won the duel.

"If I may have your attention please my fellow classmates," began Leon, straightening himself up ", I use what I like to call, my Concept of Individuality. What does this mean? If I'm dueling, I think on my feet, and I could care less what anyone thinks. This process, which I don't think that our dunderhead of a professor will ever teach us, strains out all other distractions and keeps us focused on the main goal of the game, to take down the opposing player."

Professor Latoma stepped down to Leon with his gradebook and said "That's enough. I'm taking away 10 points for that comment you gave me, and I'm grading you on your duel. Howard, I'll give you a 'B', Leon, you receive a 'D'. Any questions about your grade? See me after class. Tonight class, your homework is to write an essay on the use of Chains in the Chain Strike Burn Deck!"

Leon looked at the Professor with disbelief. He received a 'D' even though he won the duel. Leon got his stuff and dashed out of the room. Howard was also steamed, because he was defeated by a Slifer. He thought to himself, No one defeats me that easily. I'll invite all of the Obelisks to witness his defeat to the hands of my Undead Dragon!!!!

During dinner time, Martel and Leon went to the Fancy Chateau, a restaurant that was on the island. There, they saw Ludria, so decided to eat with her. Little did they know, this dinner was going to be, at the least, interesting none to say.

Card of the Chapter

Dark Dragon's Leader DARK

Dragon/Effect

When this card destroys an opposing monster, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponents LP. When this card is destroyed, add one "Dark Dragon's" monster from your deck to your hand.

2000/1600

Next is: Chapter Two: Dinner with a Dead Dragon


End file.
